Draco and Hermione
by mugglewriter13
Summary: What happens when hate becomes love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione rushed to get onto the Hogwarts Express. "I'm never late, I'm never late," she told herself, as she shuffled onto the train just in the nick of time. She walked into the student's cart and brushed down her hair. "I look like a lion's mane gone wrong." She looked at her thick, auburn curls in the reflection of a nearby window and patted them down. She straightened out a small wrinkle in her black, cotton skirt. She covered her navel with her scarlet and gold horizontally striped sweater. "Where are Harry and Ron?" she asked herself, tapping on the car door to her left.   
  
"What?" asked a male voice from inside. Hermione slid open the door to see Draco Malfoy --her, Ron, and Harry's number one enemy-- standing up, walking over to the door. "What?"  
  
"I was just looking for.."  
  
"Your little boyfriends, Weasel and Pothead?" Draco finished for her. "They are down at the very end. Now get."   
  
Hermione took a looked in the cart. She saw Draco's two followers Crabbe and Goyle. Also, she spotted Patty, Draco's ex-girlfriend, or that is what Hermione thought. She could never get any guys like Patty did. Patty had an exotic look to her. She was beautiful and she knew it. Hermione finally looked up at the blonde haired boy. He had grown at least four inches over the summer. He was turning out to be a handsome young man. She saw that his button-up shirt was unbuttoned four buttons down. She could see his pecks and part of his abs.   
  
All of a sudden, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Take a picture, it lasts longer, Granger." The famous mischievous smirk crawled onto his face. Blushing, she turned and walked down to the end of the cars.   
  
She slid the door open. Inside she saw her two best friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She smiled big when they saw her. "Hermione!" the sixteen year old boys. Harry had spent the majority of the summer with Ron; hanging out, relaxing, and obviously getting a bit of a work out also Hermione noticed. Harry had gotten taller. He was at least six inches taller than Hermione was. Ron was not far behind him. Ron had lost his little boy face. His "new face" was much more attractive. He looked like he was at least twenty, instead of the measly age of sixteen. Hermione smiled. The two boys attacked her with hugs.   
  
"How was your summer?" Harry asked. He pulled back. Ron was still stuck to Hermione. Harry cleared his throat. Ron stiffened up quickly and stepped back next to Harry.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Ron," Hermione smiled. She noticed that Harry's voice had gotten much deeper, much sexier, much more manly. She looked up and saw that Harry's glasses were gone. She automatically looked down around her feet and the boys' feet. "Don't move."  
  
"Uh, Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ron, not moving a muscle.   
  
"I'm looking for Harry's glasses. So don't move, you might step on them."  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh, no need. I got contacts."  
  
"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…err….aunt!" Hermione looked up and stepped closer to him. She could smell his cologne. It made her weak in the knees. She snapped back to reality and looked into his eyes, darting from one to another. "Very nice, Harry." She pushed her way through the guys and sat on one of seats in the small cabin. Ron and Harry followed, both sitting across from her. "How did your summer go?"   
  
"Fine," the boys said in unison. "We went to the Quidditch World Cup, again. It was the Chudley Cannons against the Falmouth Falcons. It was a brutal game." Harry said.  
  
"It was bloody awesome," Ron blurted, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.   
  
"Who won?" asked Hermione. Ron began to unwrap another chocolate frog. Hermione snatched it out of his hand before he could put it in his gaping, chocolate-filled mouth. She stuck out her tongue at Ron before she crammed it into her own mouth.   
  
"Uh, the Cannons, duh. Who else?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione let out a small laugh.  
  
"What about you, Hermione? How was your summer?" asked Harry kindly.  
  
She sighed and slouched in the seat. "It was boring. Nothing too exciting happened."   
  
"Well, you should have came with us to the Quidditch Cup!" twanged Ron.   
  
"I would have, but I got grounded."  
  
"Grounded?" A deep voice came from outside the cart. "Miss I'm-So-Perfect Granger got grounded?" The door slid open and there stood Malfoy.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" raged Harry. Ron began to pull out his wand, ready to use it at a moments notice.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to give Granger a picture," he sneered.  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Hermione. Draco pulled a Polaroid picture out of his, obviously brand-spanking new, black robe. He handed it to Hermione, who took it with great caution. She flipped the picture over to discover it was Draco. He was leaning against the wall that lined the walkway of the train. He had on the same outfit Hermione first saw him in. His shirt was completely open this time, exposing his perfect upper half. After she surveyed it, which didn't take long, she stuffed it into her bag. She looked up at Draco and met his cool, gray eyes.   
  
He smirked, winked, and nodded at Hermione. "Good bye, Ladies!" He slammed the door shut leaving Hermione and her two male friends. They sat across from her staring at her.   
  
"Well?" asked Ron. "What is it a picture of?" He reached for her bag, but Hermione was too quick. She reached it before he could and stuffed it behind her.   
  
"Nothing. It's…a…err…dog."   
  
"A what?" asked the boys in unison.   
  
"It's a picture of a little dog. When I was walking to our cart, we had a little conversation and I said that he reminded me of a dog," Hermione lied.  
  
"Well, can we see it?" asked Harry.  
  
"No!" snapped Hermione. "I mean, no," she said quietly.   
  
"Whatever," replied Ron, taking out the newest edition of The Quibbler.   
  
Hermione stared at Ron. "The Quibble? When'd you start reading that?"  
  
Ron began to say something, but Harry cut in. "He started because of Luna." Harry smiled and looked at Ron, who in turn, glared back.   
  
"Luna? Luna Lovegood? Loony Luna?" Hermione said in astonishment, with a slight smirk.   
  
"Yes," Harry replied happily. "They've been "talking" for a few weeks." Ron still glared at Harry and then at Hermione, awaiting her reply.  
  
"Luna.." Hermione said with a sign. "Honestly Ron.." Before she could finish her sentence, the newest edition of The Quibble came flying past her head. She looked down at her watch. "Well, we should be at Hogwarts pretty soon. I'm going to go ahead and get my robe on." She stood up, and pulled her raised skirt down. Harry looked up her legs. Beautiful, smooth , creamy white skin was all he saw. His muse was interrupted with a black robe over the wonderful, stunning legs he had just noticed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything, but the plot, belongs to JK Rowling. Pairing: Draco/Hermione Summary: It's cliché. Both Head Boy/Girl. Funny story, romantic story. Read please. Chapter 2 The Great Hall was crowded and noisy with anticipation of what was going to happen next. Professor Dumbledore began his speech, like he always did. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from her. She caught Harry's eyes. Hermione rolled her golden brown eyes and mouth "boring". "Amen," Harry whispered back, grinning. All of a sudden the wise Headmaster called out Hermione's name. "Hermione Granger, please come to the front." Hermione stood up and made her way up to the front of the Great Hall. "Miss Hermione Granger is the Head for this year." There was applause. Then, a sinking feeling hit had Harry. He knew what was coming; the next name. "Mr. Draco Malfoy," Harry turned around and saw Draco get up and make his way to the staff's table, "is our Head Boy." Harry felt even sicker. To know that Hermione would be sleeping near that twit made Harry want to vomit. It was true; Hermione and Draco shared the same Common Room. It was for the Head Boy and only. There was the small Common Room and a girl's room with the boy's room parallel to hers. Harry looked up at Hermione; she ever so softly hugged Professor Dumbledore, trying to not break his fragile body. He moved his glance over to Draco who was glaring at Hermione. At that instance, Harry felt like charging up there and beating the living snot out of the pureblood. Applause filled the Great Hall, and Harry joined in. Hermione plopped down in front of Harry and Ron. "Whew, that was embarrassing." She had had the same feeling as Harry had while she was standing up in front of everyone. Being this near Draco Malfoy made Hermione want to gag. She'd rather sleep with the nastiest, snottiest troll of all time than to be even across the room from Malfoy. After dinner, the trio walked down the hall toward the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione stopped. "I've got to go this way." She jerked to head to the right. "I don't want to leave you guys." She looked down the stairway to her left and then the hallway to her right. She looked back at her two associates. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and go. I want to beat Malfoy." "Yeah, so do I," intermittent Ron. Hermione let out a small giggle. "I want to beat Malfoy there so I can get to sleep without even thinking he is near me. So, yes. Good night to the both of you." "'Night Hermione," the boys said in almost unison. Hermione turned and began walking down the cold hall. She turned around to see Harry waiting a moment before he turned and joined Ron, who was already walking on to the Common Room. When she got to the door she sighed. "Well," she told herself, "here goes nothing." She opened it, stepped inside, and quietly closed the door behind her. She took a look around. There was a shelf of books to her left and across from where she was standing there was a lit fireplace. There were a few small chairs, a long light-brown leather couch, two different desks with chairs, and a coffee table in front of the couch, which was facing the fireplace. She also noticed another door, next to the fireplace. "It's about time you showed up, Granger," said a cool voice. Hermione jumped. It had taken her by surprise, but then she realized, to her unfortunate eyes, that it was only Malfoy. He sat up on the couch and looked at her. "Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she began. She walked over to the desk nearest her room. She slid her hand on the cherry oak writing table. She stopped and bent over looking at all of the quills and parchment there was. There was even a spot to have about five or six books placed neatly. "Bloody hell, Granger," Malfoy sneered, "it's a desk." Hermione grew angry. She could feel her face turning red with anger. How she hated Malfoy and his stupid self. She glanced over her should to the clock above the fireplace. Nine fifteen. She noticed that Malfoy had sat all the way up, facing the fireplace. His hair glistened in the firelight. Probably too much gel... Hermione snickered to herself. Hermione started to walk to the door next to the fireplace. She slid off her robe and placed it on a comfortable looking chair, next to the couch. She straightened out her skirt and sweater. "What's in here?" she asked to no one in particular. But seeing as how only she and Malfoy, she supposed it was, sadly, directed to Malfoy. "The loo." Malfoy answered back coldly. "Okay, where is mine?" She had reached the door and was planning on opening it, but, since it apparently wasn't hers, she stepped a few feet back. She looked at Draco. Draco glanced up at her. "That is yours." He rolled his eyes. "Alright then, where's is yours?" "What is this? Twenty questions? That's mine. It's ours. We share it." "What? I thought there were two separate bathrooms." "Yes, well, I thought the same. Surprising though, I never thought I'd think the same as a Mudblood." Hermione grew extremely infuriated with that word, and Draco knew it. She clenched her fists and counted to ten in her head. One...two....must kill Malfoy....three....don't call me a Mudblood....four. Draco got up and stood in front of her. "Why's your face so red?" He looked down at her. Her mangy hair was in her red face. She shook her head and moved the hair out of her way. He noticed that she had grown a few inches herself. He could smell her perfume. He knew what it was, Love Spell. It made him weak in the knees. Her face had become more ladylike; she was turning into a attractive young woman. She had the cute little mouth that he wanted to take into his own. What am I thinking? This is a Mudblood. It's Granger. He informed himself. Her warm, cinnamon brown eyes met with his cool, gray eyes. "Quit looking at me like that." She turned her back to him. He whisked himself back to reality. "Like what? Why would I want to look at you anyways?" he snapped. "There's nothing to look at. Not even a blind boy would look at you." Wrong thing to say, Draco. He told himself. "God thanks a lot Malfoy." Her voice was shaky and on the verge of tears. She turned to him. "You ignorant git." The next thing they both knew, she slapped him across his face. Her hand stung, as did his face, but she didn't show it and neither did he. Malfoy's weren't permitted to show any signs of pain, but Draco felt the pain. It was a hard strike and he dissevered it. He opened his eyes to see her slamming the door to the bathroom. Rubbing his face, he heard the lock click. His ears heard her crying. "She is so emotional and dramatic," he whispered to himself before tapping the door. "Hey, I've got to pee." There was no reply. "No, I'm serious Mud- Granger. I really, really need to you the bathroom." There was still no answer. Hermione sat on the toilet with her face buried in her hands. "Go away," she finally riposted. "No, I need to you get out of the bathroom," said the voice from the other side of the door. She stood up and moved to the large mirror above the sink, wiping the tears from her eyes and face. She took off her sweater revealing her baby blue tank top undershirt. She flattened out her skirt and took her shoes off. She took the ponytail holder off her wrist and put up her scruffy hair in a bun. After a while the door opened. Out stepping a sexy looking Hermione Granger. Draco gaped, mouth open a bit. "The bathroom is all yours." She stepped in front of him. "Excuse me." She took a step around him, but dropped a shoe. They both went down to pick it up. They banged heads. "Ouch, Malfoy, move your ego out of the way." Draco grabbed her shoe standing up. She stood up also. He smiled at her witty comment. She was right though. He did have an ego, and he was damn proud. "Sorry, I'll try next time." He looked at her slender neck. He moved his eyes down across her shoulders. His eyes wondered all over her skin was milky white. Oh how he wanted to run his hands down her arms and pulled her up to him. He wanted to smell the Love Spell she was wearing. How ironic, he contemplated; her perfume is named Love Spell. It sure as hell works. He took another smell of the fragrance. "Can I please have my shoe back?" She stood with arms crossed, placing her weight on her right leg. He mused a moment and snapped "Um, no." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Draco," she paused, "seriously, I'm not in the mood for this. Can I please have my shoe back?" She left out her right hand. Malfoy stood there looking in her eyes, darting back and forth from one to the other. She called me 'Draco', that's never happened before. She said it so wonderfully. She made it sound so hot. Before he knew it, a small smile had crawled upon his face. "What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked. "What?" he shook off the face. "I wasn't smiling and if it was, it certainly wasn't at you or about you." "I give up, Malfoy! I give up! Keep the damn shoe!" She turned and walked into the room with her name on it. "Good day!" She looked at Draco and slammed the door. Draco stood there for a moment, surprise a bit, turned and sat back down on the couch. He smirked. "She forgot her sweater. She dropped that too. And three...two...one." Hermione's door flew open. She stomped her way out and over to the bathroom door. She stopped and looked around. Draco held up her pullover, "Looking for this?" he questioned. She looked over at the couch and saw her sweater in the air. She walked over to him. She hesitated before she took it, just in case he wanted to play games again. She rolled her eyes and reached for the sweater. She grabbed it. "There," Draco stated, "you happy now?" "No," Hermione complied. She turned and headed back to her room. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" Draco asked calmly on the outside, but nervous and anxious on the inside. Hermione stopped and pondered. "No." Sighing, she left her enemy to wonder in his thoughts as she went to her room and went to sleep. Draco heaved, "Playing hard to get; I see how it is. Stupid Granger." He stretched as he stood up to go to his room. He walked over to the door and rubbed his hand over the name plate on the door. Draco Malfoy  
  
Head Boy The gold plated sign read. Next to his name was the Slytherin symbol. The whole Malfoy family tree had been a Slytherin; from his Dad to his Great- Great-Great-Great Grandfather. He was proud to be a Slytherin, but not too proud to be a Malfoy. If his dad ever heard his say that, he would be beat into next Tuesday. Draco's "Dad" wasn't the greatest dad in the whole, surprisingly enough. He was mean, cruel, powerful, emotionless, and thought of Draco as pathetic. According to Draco, his dad wasn't even his dad, he was his master. He never really called him "Dad" or "Father", it was always by his first name. A name Draco despised: Lucius. Draco was Lucius's "Mini- Me." He and Draco were exactly alike, except for a few omissions. Draco wasn't as cruel as Lucius, Draco wasn't mean. Well, not all the time anyways... Draco wasn't an Eater, but mostly of all Draco actually was able to stand to be close to a certain Mudblood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It is all JK Rowling's except for the plot.  
  
Chapter 3 Hermione awoke to the sound of someone banging on her door. "What?" she groggily asked. She opened her brown eyes to see that it was still dark outside.  
  
"Open up," said the voice from the other side of the door. Hermione wasn't able to decipher who it was, but she realized it could only be one person, Malfoy. "No, leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." She turned onto her side and pulled her comforter to her chin. The door opened a few moments later and Draco walked in. "Go away." Draco sat himself near the foot of her bed. This made Hermione nervous, so she decided to turn and face him, just incase he tried something sneaky. She looked at Draco. He was shirtless. "For Christ's sake, Malfoy, get a shirt on or something. No one wants to see that." Her female hormones said differently. She wanted to jump him right there. Wait, no. This is a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to be exact. He is the Anti-Christ. Remember that Hermione, she told herself. All of a sudden, Draco slid his icy fingers down the side of her face. She grabbed his hand "Don't do that." His hand was so cold. Her hand was so warm. She shook her head as a jolt back to actuality and let go. "What do you want?"  
  
"You." Draco opened the sheets on Hermione's bed and slid in next to her.  
  
"Ooookay?" She scooted closer to the other side of the bed trying to get as far away from him without falling off the bed. She turned and faced the window, thinking she was dreaming or something. She felt the bed move. Okay, good, he is getting up. It's about damn time. At that moment, she felt one of his cold hands pushing up the side of her tank top and wrapping it around her waist. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off of her; of course he was a good deal stronger than her so the hand didn't budge. He scooted right up to her, he chest against her back. Oh dear god. She tried to shift herself out of this most uncomfortable position, but nothing was working. Screw it, I'm going to sleep, and by morning, hopefully, Malfoy will be gone. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off into sleep. The sensation of ice cubes touched her cheek. Her eyes jumped open and she looked to her left and saw Draco's face. She sighed. "Malfoy, go away, please. You are really freaking me out and," she yawned mid-sentence, "I'm really tired."  
  
"I can't leave, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to have with you. Hermione, you are so amazing, body and personality. Every guy wants to be I my shoes -make that bed, more or less- right now."  
  
She felt her cheeks begin to go red. "Yeah, and I'm Black. Ha, no. Dra- uh, Malfoy, go away." His grip around her waist, which she had actually forgotten about, had grown tighter. She turned her head and part of her upper body toward him. "Leave." He moved some hair of hers, and kissed her neck. This, unexpectedly, sent chills down her spine, and -by god- she thought she liked it. Her heart began to race, it was going at least five million miles an hour, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know what was going to happen next. He kissed her neck and shoulder. He kissed her cheek and made of a line of soft, sensible kisses to her mouth where he pressed his lips against hers. Like his hands, his lips were icy cold and her lips were supple and warm. For some odd reason, Hermione didn't turn away, she actually turned toward him. He pulled her close to him. They began a feverish make out session when he pushed her over and got on top of her. He straddled her and gazed upon her.  
  
Hermione's cinnamon-brown eyes looked into his silver eyes and then quickly looked down. Her hair was ruffled, lips were red and plump from the "session", and her spaghetti straps had fallen with one all the way down to her elbow. A small part of her perfect, round, milky-white skin and chest showed, which drove Draco insane. He moved his gaze down. He noticed that her breathing was rapid and a small line of stomach showed between her top and shorts. She was most definitely turning into a y woman.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. He shiny, silver hair was untidy, his chest was moving up and down quite quickly, and he had the greatest six-pack abs she had ever seen. She looked at his biceps. They were big and strong. All she wanted right now was to be wrapped inside them. She looked him up and down. His -like body was turning her on. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes. Oh how she could be lost in those silver caves forever. Now she wanted him. She pulled him down and she kissed him. They kissed again and Hermione pulled back and smiled. He smiled back, which was rather rare. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him back in.  
  
He took the bottom of her tank top and hesitantly began to slide it up. Slowly, it crept up inch-by-inch until it got to the bottom of her breast. Over her top, he cupped a breast. He thought she was going to move his hand. She had always been kind of prude, so it wouldn't surprise Draco. Nothing happened. She didn't move it. She let him rest his hand there. It's like she didn't care. It's like she wasn't Hermione. Draco never thought any of this would happen.  
  
She was so completely opposite from Pansy. Pansy and Draco began shagging just after two weeks of going out. To no surprise, Draco was "the greatest love-maker of all time" Pansy had told him once. Of course he was, he was a Malfoy. That's all she ever wanted to do, it seemed like, which was completely okay with Draco. Pansy had this exotic look about her. She was hot, there was no denying that. The only problem with her was her personality. To be blunt: she was a bitch.  
  
Without even noticing Draco began to caress Hermione's breast. He squeezed a little, trying not to cause even the slightest bit of pain. He moved his lips down her neck. He made a line all the way down her stomach until he got to the edge of her baby blue, cotton ladies boxer shorts. Draco looked up at her. He began to slide her shorts down her long, slim legs. Draco looked up at her and smiled a very smile. Hermione bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure about this. She didn't know what to do. She'd never really kissed a guy before this, let alone gone this far with a guy. "No-no, let's not go there," she nervously laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say." His lips met with hers again. He wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her. She tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. She tried to move his hands. Nothing seemed to be working. He put one of his hands over her mouth. "Shhh, not so loud. Professor Dumbledore might hear us."She nodded and he smiled again.  
  
He hugged her tight and rolled over, Hermione being on top this time. She sat up. Her legs were on either side of Draco's body. She rested herself of his abs. She smiled and was still giggling about being tickled. He put his hands behind his head. God, how he looked so hot, even if he was just laying here. She still wanted to just jump him right here, right now. She thought about pulling her spaghetti straps up, but decided not to. He took his arms out from under his head and rested them on Hermione's waist, under her top. She began to get the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "What now?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He transferred his hands around to her back. He pulled her down onto him. "I know what I want to do." He winked.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Hermione played dumb.  
  
"Well, first, honey, that top has got to go," Draco pretended he was gay - which was the worst impression Hermione had ever seen, by far- and tugged on the shirt. Hermione sat up, said no, and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and mouthed "damnit." Hermione lay back down and kissed him. This time letting her tongue play with his. Hermione played with Draco's hair, while Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's back, pushing her closer to him. Hermione scooted her bottom half down to accommodate Draco's wish for her to lie on top of him. She laid on him. God, what have I gotten myself into? her head asked. They rolled over once again and Draco laid on top of her. In between kisses, Hermione tried to catch her breath  
  
"Wait," Draco whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold on a second." Draco took off his boxers. Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ," she said a bit louder than she accepted.  
  
Draco laughed, "Draco's the name, but Jesus Christ works too." Hermione still had her eyes tightly closed, but she felt Draco's lips press against hers and her eyes flew open. She didn't want to, but her eyes began to drift down his body. Shoulders, chest, stomach, bellybutton...  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Hermione sat straight up. She turned at to her right and turned off the alarm clock that read six-fifty. She immediately turned to her left. No Draco in sight. Her sheets were perfectly fine not in a jumble as she last remembered. Was that a dream or was it real? It had to be a dream. Nothing like that would ever happen. He was Draco, she was Hermione. It'd never happen.  
  
Hermione scooted over to the edge of her bed and stood up. She stretched up. At that moment, something icy cold grabbed her foot tightly and wouldn't let go. 


End file.
